


Proud

by QueenEchidna



Series: Believe it or not Mercenaries have Feelings Too [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, helmet party, mute!Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was 3 a.m. by then and there was no sign of him leaving his work anytime soon. So when Soldier woke up around that time to find the other half of his oversized bed empty it did not sit well with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

Engineer was up far later than necessary one Tuesday night, locked into his workshop and not giving himself any inkling of a break. He was working on his gunslinger, so the work wasn’t exactly unappealing, but nevertheless it proved arduous. Pyro came in around 1 a.m. that morning with some overly hot, hot chocolate they had made, offering a steaming mug to a very thankful Engie. The two conversed for about 30 minutes; as best as the mute, masked fire-user could get across to the Texan. In the end Engineer learned a few new signs before sending the younger mercenary to bed and taking both their empty mugs to the kitchen to be cleaned.

He was left alone again in his workshop, elbow-deep in a busted up level 3 sentry, arms covered in motor grease and other grit and grime from the machines he constantly surrounds himself with. It was 3 a.m. by then and there was no sign of him leaving his work anytime soon. So when Soldier woke up around that time to find the other half of his oversized bed empty it did not sit well with him. After replacing his helmet and throwing on a pair of boots he proceeded to stomp out of his room and down two flights of stairs to the Engineer’s secluded workshop in the bottom corner of the BLU base. 

He was about to begin shouting when he realized it was 3:15 in the goddamn morning, and he wasn’t about to disturb the sight he barged into the workshop to see. Engineer had his face buried partway in his arm, his other still holding onto his wrench at his side and he was snoring very quietly. Soldier moved over to the Texan’s side, and firstly noticed his goggles had been removed and where hanging around his neck, and the rings around his eyes from obvious lack-of-sleep. But with the smudges on his face and eyes shut, just looking more peaceful than he could ever look on the battlefield; Soldier admitted he looked fucking adorable. And he didn’t mind a bit when he planted a loving kiss on Engie’s forehead and decided to carry him upstairs so he could sleep more comfortably.

After hefting the Texan up bridal-style, careful not to wake him, Soldier made his way up the two flights of stairs to where the team rooms are. Now Engineer is not a lightweight man, but Soldier is not a _weak_ man and he offered very little strain as he made his way to their room, one they had been sharing as of late. About halfway down the hall, Engie shifts in his arms, his head lolling sideways to fit comfortably into the crook of Soldier’s neck. Soldier grinned fondly down at his companion.

Once they were back in his room, Soldier gingerly laid Engineer down on their bed only taking the time to remove both his and the Texan’s helmets, laying them together on the bedside table. He was almost asleep the moment his head hit the pillows and his arms were wrapped around the one thing he couldn’t dream of being without, but he hesitated for just a tad longer; his crystal-blue eyes lingering on Engie’s peaceful features for a fleeting moment, before he leaned down to place a quick, chaste kiss on his thin lips. Even in his sleep the corners of Engineer’s mouth twitched up into a subconscious smile at the familiar contact.

Soldier couldn’t keep the grin of his own face as he pulled the Texan closer and easily fell asleep.

The next morning when Engineer was introducing the new sentry upgrades, explaining all the facts, details, and how-to’s of the overtly complicated machinery, no one could figure out why Soldier just seemed to be beaming instead of wearing his typical scowl. Scout made comment to it, wondering why he was _'all smiley'_ today, but instead of the truth he got a famous 5 minute Soldier-lecture about accusing your superior officers of doing anything other than their designated assignments or doing anything out of the ordinary. But after everyone had cleared out and the day’s fighting had started, Soldier was glad to run out of Respawn and past Engineer’s nest around Intel.; the ghost of a proud smile crossing his ever-frowning features. All because he was head-over-fucking-heels for the smartest guy on base and would do just about anything for him, and that made him more proud than any medal or honorable discharge ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work posted on AO3; I realize my writing skills are probably less than paltry to most of you, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy the fic ^u^


End file.
